Kano/Gallery
Mortal Kombat KanoMK1.gif KanoMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio 01 (14).gif Kano1.gif Mk1-behind11.jpg T08 (4).gif KanoMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending KanoMK1ending2.gif Kanowert.gif|Character Select Portrait Kano.gif|''MK'' Stance MK1 Kano Walk Forward.gif|Walk Forward MK1 Kano Walk Back.gif|Walk Backward MK1 Kano Hit 1.gif|Hit MK1 Kano Hit 2.gif|Hit MK1 Kano Stumble.gif|Stumble MK1 Kano Fall.gif|Fall Down MK1 Kano Win.gif|Win Pose MK1 Kano Daze.gif|Dazed MK1 Kano Electrocute.gif|Being Electrocuted Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-06 Kano-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-12 Kano.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Kanomk3.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Kanomk3.gif|Kano Kano-r.gif|''MK3'' Stance MK3 Kano Walk.gif|Kano walk MK3 Kano Run.gif|Kano run MK3 Kano Stumble.gif|Kano stumbling/slipping MK3 Kano Dazed.gif|Kano dazed MK3 Kano Defeat.gif|Kano defeated MK3 Kano baby.png|Baby Kano Kanoversus.png|Kano MK3 vs. MK3 Kano versus 2.png|Kano MK3 vs. (alternate) KanoMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio KanoMK3end1.gif|''MK3'' Ending KanoMK3end2.gif Kanomktend1.gif|''MK Trilogy'' Ending Kanomktend2.gif Kanomktend3.gif Kanomktcard.gif Kano_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Kano_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Kano_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Image1KanoMK1.jpg|Kano MK vs pose (MK Trilogy) Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Kan-Os.jpg|Kan-Os Kan-Os Breakfast Cereal.jpg Kano.jpg KanoDARender.gif|Kano's Cutout Render KanoBioDA1.gif|''MK:DA'' Bio Kanodeadlyalliancebio2.gif|''MK:DA'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_KANO.png mkda_BODY_KANO_ALT.png Kanodeadlyallianceend1.gif|Kano's Ending in Deadly Alliance part 1 Kanodeadlyallianceend2.gif|Kano's Ending in Deadly Alliance part 2 Image29.jpg|Kano's Primary Costume Image30.jpg|Kano's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained KanoKard.jpg|Kano's Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Versuskanolok.png|Kano's Versus Render in Armageddon Cutout00.png|Kano's Render Kano's Mask.png|Kano's Bionic Eye and Metal Plate KanoMaskRelic.jpg Kano alt.jpg|Kano's alternate in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Image45.jpg|Kano's Primary Costume Image46.jpg|Kano's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Headkano.png|Kano's health bar cutout Kanoladder1.png|Kano's arcade ladder profile Ladder2 Kano (MK9).png|Kano's Versus Render in MK 2011 mortal-kombat-9-kano-portrait.jpg|Kano's vs. in MK 2011 Kanomkinferno98.png Krypt 007-1.png Krypta 12-12.png Storymodemk9 1x10.png Storymodemk9 1x9.png Shang Tsung and Kano.PNG Kano and Kabal.PNG Kano xray1.PNG|Kano's X-Ray Kano xray2.PNG Kano fatality1.PNG|Kano's Heart Rip Fatality Char_damage_kano_a_color.png Char_damage_kano_b_color.png kano MK9 ending1.PNG|Kano's MK 2011 ending kano MK9 ending2.PNG kano MK9 ending3.PNG kano MK9 ending4.PNG kano MK9 ending5.PNG Image43Kano.jpg Image44Kano.jpg|Kano Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Kano.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Kano Kano Babality.png|Kano's Babality in MK 2011 Mortal Kombat X Screenshot_2014-08-11-21-13-44-1.png|Kano in the character select screen MORTAL KOMBAT X - KANO SCREENSHOT 1.PNG|Kano in Mortal Kombat X. Screenshot_2014-08-11-21-11-26-1.png Screenshot_2014-08-11-21-11-58-1.png|Kano doing his fatality on D'Vorah Screenshot_2014-08-11-21-12-06-1.png MKX Kano.png Kano Smug.jpg Mortal Kombat: Special Forces TremorBreakOut.png|"The Prison Break" Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Cano.jpg kanosm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe KanoMK9alt.jpg Image80Kano.jpg Kano mkvsdcu.jpg|''MKvsDCU'' Render SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg Kano vs-1-.jpg Superman vs kano.jpg Kanomkvsdcending.png Live Action Kanomovieposter.jpg|Kano movie promo Kano.JPG|The late Trevor Goddard as Kano in the Mortal Kombat movie Zd5.jpg Kano2.jpg Ab902ac430d71a510ad05f9f618c5ea6 full scaled 600.jpg|Darren Shahlavi as Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-kombat-legacy-20110411112406884-000.jpg Kanolegacy2.PNG mklegacy2__span.jpg|Kano's eye getting punched out by Jax Cartoons Kano-wtf.JPG Wreck-it-ralph-cameos-kano.jpg|At the Bad-Anon meeting in "Wreck-It Ralph" (credited as "Cyborg") Wir-fatality.jpg|Demonstrating his Fatality in "Wreck-It Ralph" (fortunately, Cyril the Zombie didn't need his heart) Toys ArgKanoLoose1b.jpg 2kano.jpg Kano-S3-Front.jpg Comics 000kano.png 00bt02 04.jpg Kano Comic Book.png LKvsKano.jpg Mk2 02.jpg Kano1qk5.jpg|Kano gains Liu Kang's trust and later stabs him in the back, literally Kano2pu5.jpg te01_29.jpg|Kano vs Liu Kang in Tournament Edition #1 te01_30.jpg rk02_06.jpg|Kano vs Reptile, in Rayden and Kano comic #2 rk02_07.jpg rk02_08.jpg rk02_09.jpg rk02_10.jpg rk02_11.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries